Where There's a Will
by MyImmortal329
Summary: When a medical crisis brings the Sully family together, one member faces a crisis of faith in herself, while the others wait and can only hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. They belong to Beth Sullivan and CBS. **

**Where There's a Will…  
Written by Ashley J**

**Chapter 1**

He sat outside the clinic, head in his hands, heart heavy with grief. Tears dripped onto his fingers and down onto the floorboards, staining them. He stared, willing for something, anything to happen to take away his pain.

The breeze whistled by, storm clouds rolling in. Blank faces stared at him from behind curtains, safe inside their homes, watching from a distance, afraid to get too close.

It was too quiet. It was all too quiet, too familiar. The scent of death lingered in the air, just like before. Nobody knew that scent more than he.

Thunder growled lowly, like a defensive but wounded dog somewhere on the outskirts of town. His heart pounded in his chest. He could feel it in his temples, in his fingertips as he clasped his hands tightly together. He could taste the salt from his own tears and feel the frustration building up as each moment passed.

It was too much. He couldn't take it. He had to move. He had to breathe. He had to breathe for her, because he didn't know if she was doing it for herself anymore.

He stood, his eyes sharp on the clinic door.

"I gotta see her."

"Sully, he's doin' everything he can. You gotta wait it out," Robert E. said in a hushed but soothing tone. He didn't know how to comfort his friend right now. Sully had lost so much. He'd lost a wife and a child, and history could be repeating itself again. But Robert E. knew what it was like too. He'd lost his children a lifetime ago. He'd lost Anthony. He'd lost too many chances at fatherhood. He knew all too well what that could do to a man. To anybody.

"Let's go for a walk," Robert E. said softly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sully didn't move.

"I can't leave her," he whispered. "She's got to know I'm here."

"Ya can't do nothin' for her right now. She needs ya to think positive, and ya can't do that sittin' here waitin' like ya are now." Sully nodded, his head reeling from the possibilities. "You got a little girl who needs ya right now. Let's go to the café and sit with the kids, ok?" Sully nodded slowly, and he felt the hiding eyes on him every step of the way, as his good friend led him to the café. Matthew sat stiffly at one of the tables, while Brian held his hat in his hands, fidgeting with it, trying to keep himself occupied. Katie sat in the chair next to Matthew, her blue eyes downcast to the doll in her arms. She rocked it slowly, humming to it as Michaela had hummed to her as an infant. At the sound of footsteps, she looked up to see Sully and Robert E.

"Pa!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him. She immediately threw her arms around his middle and buried her face in his stomach, crying and clinging to him. Sully swallowed hard and scooped his daughter up into his arms. She clung around his neck and cried.

"Shh, it's alright, Kates," he whispered. "It's alright."

"How is she?" Matthew asked, standing up.

"No word from Dr. Cook," Robert E. answered, as Sully could not. The father closed his eyes and rocked his daughter, rubbing his hand soothingly against her back. Her long hair, so much like her mother's now, was disheveled, and her face was now streaked from tears. They'd been up since the early hours of the morning, and it was nearly sundown now.

"It's been a long time," Brian said gently, getting a nudge from Matthew and a stern glance.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Robert E. promised. "Dr. Cook's doin' a real good job, and Colleen's helpin'. Your ma's in good hands." The boys looked at one another and sat back down. Sully let Katie down as well.

"I want to see Ma," she said, her vernacular a mix between her mother's and her father's.

"These things take time, Katie. Havin' a baby ain't easy for a lady."

"Ma had me in the middle of the woods," Katie protested.

"Hush, Katie," Brian scolded. "It's been a while since Ma had a baby." Katie sighed and sat back down.

"Sorry Pa," she said quietly.

"It's alright. " He glanced at Robert E. "Could ya sit with 'em? I need to get back there."

"They need their Pa right now, Sully. Ya can't do nothin' back there, but you _can_ do somethin' here." Sully glanced at the faces of his children. He swallowed hard, and he nodded, slowly taking a seat. He felt helpless either way, but he knew Robert E. was right. Besides, deep down, he knew Michaela would want him to stay with the children. Robert E. walked away, and Sully glanced at the solemn faces of his sons and daughter.

"She's gonna be fine. You'll see. She'll be fine."

* * *

Colleen washed her hands in the basin, her eyes full of uncertainty. Andrew was upstairs with Michaela. He'd be down at any moment. She said a silent prayer of thanks that Michaela had survived the birth. It had been traumatic, almost fatal. But someone was watching over them. Somehow, they were ok.

The door creaked open, and Colleen turned to see her husband. He had the same uncertainty in his own gaze.

"She's resting," he said quietly.

"The babies?"

"The coloring returned, but it's still touch and go. The girl was blue for some time." Colleen bit the inside of her lip, trying not to show her worry. "She seems to be doing better."

"Has Ma seen them?"

"She opened her eyes…she smiled. I think she saw them. She's still very groggy from the laudanum."

"She didn't want a Caesarian Section," Colleen said softly. "She wanted so badly to have an easy delivery like with Katie." Andrew nodded and put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Michaela is very strong. I'm going to keep a close eye on the sutures, make sure nothing ruptures. She's going to have the best care possible, I promise. Besides, I have one of the finest doctors in Boston at my side. You." Colleen smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help."

"She's your mother. It's natural that you'd react in…" he paused. "You stepped in at the right time when your brother and sister were born. Don't be so hard on yourself, Colleen. You were wonderful."

"I need to tell Sully," she said, avoiding the conversation. "Should I wait?"

"I think it's safe to tell him that Michaela and the babies are stable." Colleen nodded. "Why don't you go see them? I want to clean up in here before we let family in."

"Right," she replied. She headed up the stairs, her feet heavy, like they were filled with lead. She couldn't believe she'd frozen when her mother had needed her. What did that say about her as a doctor?

Swallowing hard and shaking it off, she decided she couldn't think about it right now. She had to be strong for her family, and she had to make sure her mother made it through this, because there was no thinking about life without her. It just couldn't be.

* * *

"_Are you alright with this, Sully?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek, as they lay in bed together. "I know we wanted another baby, but two? Do you think we're up for the challenge?"_

"_It's been a while, but I think we can do it," he said with a smile._

"_I'm not as young as I used to be. What if…"_

"_Hey, don't think about that," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You did fine with Katie. You were amazin'. I was a wreck, but you…"_

"_You were wonderful, Sully," she breathed. "You were there when I needed you. I have no doubts this time around either."_

"_I just hope we don't gotta do this against a tree again." Michaela nodded and giggled._

"_Me too! More importantly, my back will be grateful for a more comfortable bed." Sully smiled, gently caressing her stomach. _

"_Twins, Michaela," he said softly. _

"_Twice the crying."_

"_Twice the feedin's."_

"_Twice the diapers."_

"_Yeah," Sully said with a nod. "But if they turn out any bit as great as Katie did, we're the luckiest parents there ever were." Michaela smiled._

"_You do make a good point, Mr. Sully." _

"_C'mere." He pressed his lips against hers, reassuring her, comforting her, and more importantly, making certain she knew that he'd be there for her for the rest of their lives._

* * *

Michaela's eyes fluttered open, and she tried to stretch, but her entire body ached. Hours of agonizing labor. She remembered hearing a baby cry, but she didn't remember anything else. She didn't remember a second cry. She didn't remember the birth, except it wasn't as she'd wanted it. She remembered being afraid, and her pounding heart still carried that memory.

"My babies," she whispered.

"Ma!" Colleen exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Michaela turned her gaze to see her daughter sitting at her bedside.

"Colleen?"

"I'm right here, Ma."

"Sully…"

"I'll go get him. I…"

"The babies?"

"They're sleepin', Ma. A boy and a girl, just like ya wanted." Michaela's eyes lit up for a moment.

"One of each…" she felt herself slipping back to sleep. Her head fell back against the pillow, and a concerned Colleen checked her temperature. The moment her hand touched Michaela's forehead, she knew she had a fever.

"Andrew!" she rushed from the room and took the stairs two at a time, hoping they'd be able to bring down her fever in time.

* * *

"Pa? Tell me about when I was born," Katie said quietly, tracing the checkered pattern on the table cloth. Sully looked at her. It was amazing how much she looked like her mother. Her eyes, she got from him, but the rest of her? All Michaela.

"When you were born?" he asked quietly, as Matthew and Brian looked up. "When you were born, your Ma was comin' to find me. I'd gotten hurt, and she was there to save me."

"Ma always saves people," she said with a smile. "I wanna be just like her." She looked back at him, nodding for him to continue.

"Your Ma started hurtin', and we were getting up in the wagon to come home, and her water broke. She told me we had to deliver the baby out there." Katie smiled. "You were too eager to get here." That was quite representative of the child now. Always in a hurry, always ready to learn, to grow up, to do things her way.

Before Sully could finish, he saw Robert E. rushing back toward the café. Sully and the children stood, and when Robert E. stopped and motioned for them to follow, they took off in full speed toward the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I wanna see her. I just wanna see her," Sully urged, as he rushed into the clinic. Sterile, quiet. No sign of life, of death, of anything.

"Sully," Colleen said tearfully. For a moment, he was re-living the moment Charlotte told him Abagail and Hanna were dead. He would _not_ let that happen again.

"No," he said. "She's not…"

"She's got a bad fever," Colleen explained. "This happens sometimes after an ordeal like this. We had to take the babies, Sully."

"Ya mean…cut 'em out?"

"Yes," Colleen replied. "Andrew's with her now, trying to bring down her fever. I thought I should stay and warn you…"

"Warn me about what?" He could hear the kids pacing the porch outside, wanting to get in and see their mother so badly.

"The girl baby…she was blue when she came out. The cord was wrapped around her neck, and…" Sully froze with fear. She wasn't saying what he thought she was saying…she couldn't be.

"She's alright, ain't she?"

"We don't know." Sully started to move past her. "Sully." She was firm and direct. "There's a good chance she could be perfectly fine. But there's also a chance there could be problems, but we won't know for a while."

"For how long?"

"I don't know." She felt like a failure. "It could be anywhere from a few days to a year, Sully. We just don't…"

"I want to see my wife."

"She isn't awake. She opened her eyes for a few moments. She was asking for you. I…" It was amazing how much like Michaela Colleen had become. She seemed to have shed so much of the little girl she used to be. She spoke like a Bostonian. She held herself like one. Yet, right now, she looked like the same little girl, distraught and lost after Charlotte's death so many years ago.

"She's gonna wake up, right? She has to wake up, Colleen." Colleen started to speak, but Sully left before she could get a word out. He was up the stairs in moments, and as soon as he reached the door, he saw his wife lying in bed, her face covered in perspiration. She was still, but she was breathing. Andrew was listening to her heart, and the only sound in the room was that of the clock.

"Andrew." Andrew looked up to see Sully standing there looking as if the world was moments away from crashing down around him.

"Sully. Come in," he said quietly. Sully did, closing the door and carefully approaching the bed. One bassinet rested nearby, and he peered over into it, seeing two small babies resting inside, curled up together as if they were still protected inside their mother.

"How are they?"

"They're doing much better. Colleen told you…"

"Yeah," he said quickly. "She's gonna be fine. She…she looks good."

"Yes she does," Andrew said with a hopeful smile. Sully turned his attention back to Michaela. "She has a slight fever. Colleen and I are going to stay here for a while and monitor her condition. If you'd like to go home and…"

"I ain't goin' nowhere. My family is stayin' together. We're gonna stay here tonight." Andrew nodded in understanding. He'd do just the same if he were in Sully's place.

"I'll give you a few minutes. I need to get some things from downstairs." Andrew bowed out of the room quietly, and Sully pulled up a chair next to Michaela's bed. He took a few deep breaths, trying to keep his composure, but seeing her here like this brought him back to when he nearly lost her to the grippe. Only now, she looked weaker, paler, if it was possible.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm here." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He reached under the blanket, finding her hand and gently touching it. He could feel her wedding band, almost warm in comparison to her hand. He linked his fingers with hers, hoping that maybe his nearness might wake her. "We got two beautiful babies that need their Ma. So ya gotta wake up." He let the tears fall, but he tried to keep his voice under control. He didn't want to upset her. He just wanted her to be well. He wanted to see her smile again.

One of the babies began to fuss, and Sully cleared his throat, reluctantly letting go of Michaela's hand. He moved over to the bassinet and picked up the crying baby. This was his son.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm your Pa." He held the child close to his chest. "You should go back to sleep…stay with your baby sister and keep her warm." The baby seemed to find his father's voice soothing, and he relaxed a little. "You think good thoughts, ok? Think good thoughts about your ma wakin' up."

A brief knock at the door caused Sully to look up. Colleen opened the door all the way, and Katie, Brian, and Matthew stepped in with her.

"I told them they could come up for a few minutes. But they shouldn't stay in here too long. She needs her rest." Sully nodded and motioned for them all to come in.

"This is your brother," he said quietly. "And that," he motioned toward the bassinet, "is your sister."

"They have names yet?" Brian asked.

"Not yet. I wanna wait for your ma to wake up."

"She's gonna wake up," Matthew said matter-of-factly. The truth was, he couldn't think of any other option. She was always so strong, and the idea of her dying because of something she had wanted so much made no sense to him.

"Yeah, Pa," Katie said quickly, "she'll wake up. You'll see." Katie moved across the room, leaning over the bed and kissing her mother's cheek. "I love you, Ma. Wake up soon, ok?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Ma had two babies today. One's a girl, and I think she looks like me. The other's a boy. I hope he's nice, because I don't want a mean little brother like Susie Combs has. Pa's been real worried all day. Ma wasn't feeling good this morning, and we came into town. My big sister Colleen got off the train with her husband Andrew just a couple days ago. They were here just to see the babies, but they ended up bringing the babies out! Ma has a fever, and Pa's still worried. I'm worried too. I took her some soup, but she didn't wake up to eat it. I hope she gets better soon. Brian and Matthew are real sad too. Well, that's all for now._

_Katie_

Katie closed her diary and slumped back on the bed in one of the recovery rooms. She had the room right across the hall from her ma and pa. Sully was sleeping on a cot so he could be near the babies and Michaela. Brian and Matthew had the room next to theirs, while Colleen and Andrew stayed next to Katie's room.

She sighed, having only had the opportunity to see her new siblings once. She couldn't wait to play with them, but first, she wanted her Ma to wake up so everybody could stop being so sad.

Frowning, she wondered if there was anything she could possibly do. Maybe she was small. Maybe she was young. But she was her mother's daughter, as she'd been told by many time and time again. Her mother was strong-willed, and when there was something that needed done, she did it. Maybe…just maybe, Katie inherited even more from her mother than she thought.

She crept out of her room with her doll, Annie, in her arms. She leaned stepped across the hall, and she tried to peer through the crack in the door, but she couldn't see anything. She softly nudged the door open with her foot and looked in. Her pa was still sitting in the chair next to her ma's bed. Both babies were nestled snugly in his arms. Michaela was less-sweaty, but she was still asleep.

With a sigh, Katie entered the room. Sully looked up with surprise, and he moved to put the babies to bed. He'd been feeding them with that instant infant formula, which he knew Michaela didn't want, but at this point, they didn't have a choice.

"What're you doin' up, Kates?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a sigh. "I can't sleep without a bedtime story."

"You want me to tell you one?" Sully asked. Michaela usually told Katie her bedtime stories, but sometimes, Sully would fill in and do just as good a job.

"Mmm," Katie considered, "tell Ma one. It might help her sleep better, so she might wake up sooner."

"You think?" Sully asked, appreciative of the hope that still remained in his daughter's voice. Katie nodded.

"What story should I tell her, hmm?"

"What about...ummm…the first time you saw her? You never told me that story before."

"I haven't?"

"Nope," Katie replied. "Tell her, Pa." She sat on her father's knee, and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her back against his chest, and he rocked her, as he'd done when she was just a little girl, barely old enough to walk.

"First time I saw ya," he said, staring at his beautiful wife, "your hair was done up and hidden under some fancy hat. I couldn't get a good look at ya, but I knew you were beautiful." He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. "'Course, then ya fell in the mud, got back up, brushed yourself off, and ya kept goin'. I knew at that moment, you were a force of nature. If a little mud all over your fancy clothes couldn't scare ya off, nothin' could. And it didn't. You're still here with us, and I'm grateful for that."

"Wake up, Ma," Katie whispered. "Please…" Sully gave his daughter a gentle squeeze.

"Go try to get some sleep."

"Ok, Pa. Good night." She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Kates."

"I love you too, Pa." Katie hopped down from his lap and headed off to her own room, as Sully sat in the silence of the recovery room, praying to the Spirits for a sign that he would have his wife back in his arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Colleen lay awake, unable to even think about sleeping. Andrew, was downstairs, unable to sleep for fear of not being awake if Michaela needed him. Colleen seemed to have shut down professionally, unable to do anything remotely medical. Andrew had tried to comfort her, but the fact that she'd frozen up when her mother had needed her, even after all of her medical training, well, that shook her up.

She closed her eyes, sighing and thinking about everything her mother had done over the years. She'd fought for what she believed in. She'd faced adversity, she'd practiced medicine in a time when it was unacceptable for women to be doctors. It was still frowned upon, but every day was a step in the right direction. She'd gotten married and had a baby, and she'd remained a doctor through and through. She'd dealt with the army, hid her husband for months and pretended he was dead all to keep her family together. And she'd remained a doctor.

Colleen's eyes filled with tears. What kind of a doctor couldn't help their own mother in an emergency? The idea of being a mother scared her as well. What if she couldn't balance it like Michaela had? Sure, she'd had it rough for the first couple of months, but everything worked out, and she had been planning to continue the practice even after the birth of the twins. She was a woman to be admired, and that made Colleen wonder just what she was herself.

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, knowing she'd be unable to sleep, but hoping she'd be rested enough by morning to function somewhat as a physician.

* * *

Sully woke with a start the next morning. As soon as his body was awake enough to realize he'd actually fallen asleep, he jolted himself out of it and sat up to look over at Michaela's bed. What he saw surprised him. She was awake!

"Michaela," he breathed, getting up and moving the chair closer to the bed. "You're awake…"

"Sully," she whispered. He gently put his hand to her forehead. He didn't know a lot about medicine, but he knew some things thanks to watching her over the years.

"Your fever's broken."

"Fever?"

"Yeah. Ya got a fever after the babies were born. But I think it's down now. I'll go get Andrew."

"No," she whispered. "Stay with me. I want it to be just us for a little while."

"It ain't never gonna be just us again," he said with a slight grin, trying to hide how terrified he'd been. He looked over to the bassinet.

"I want to see them." She was about to cry now, but they were happy tears. She was happy that she'd survived, happy to see Sully's face, and happy to know that her babies were alright. Sully nodded. He moved over to the bassinet and picked up their son. He carried him to the bed, and Michaela reached for him. She was sore, but she insisted on holding them.

"You're sure?"

"Let me see my baby, Sully." Sully gently placed the baby in his wife's arm. "This is our son." Michaela's eyes glittered with happiness, and Sully brought the girl baby over. "And our little girl."

"They're so beautiful, Sully. He looks so much like you."

"Really? I think he kinda looks like you."

"I distinctly remember having this conversation when Katie was born."

"Yeah, and she looks just like you now," Sully pointed out. "Only with my eyes." Michaela grinned. She winced in pain a little, but it was so worth it to hold her son in her arms. She had never thought she'd have another baby, let alone two!

"How are the children?" Matthew was far from a child, but he was still her child. She'd never think otherwise.

"They're doin' alright. They stayed here last night. We've all been worried sick." Michaela looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. We just want you to get better. That's all that matters." Michaela nodded slowly.

"I want to hold her."

"At the same time?"

"It's not impossible," she pointed out with a weak smile. "I just want them in my arms." Sully nodded and placed the little girl in her mother's free arm. Michaela lit up at holding both of her little ones. She was an outstanding doctor, wife, friend, and lover. But something about seeing her as a mother just warmed his heart like no other. She was radiant. Despite the past twenty-four hours, she looked like the happiest woman in the world. And he was pretty certain she was. He didn't want to ruin it for her by telling her how he'd had nightmares about losing her like he'd lost Abagail. He didn't want to tell her he had been so scared that it had almost been too much to take.

"Thank you for being here, Sully. I never thought this could be possible, but look at them. They're so wonderful."

"They are," he said softly, "'cause they're just like you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get Andrew, ok?" She nodded, and he left the room, his knees shaky, his throat dry. All he could do was hope Andrew would have good news so that everyone could stop worry and start to celebrate the new additions to the family.

"As you know, with pregnancies in women of your age, there is always a higher risk of complications," Andrew started out, after he'd examined her, changed her bandages, and let Sully back in the room.

"Andrew, I'm very well aware of my age and how much of a miracle it was that I even became pregnant, let alone with twins. I know I'm not young. I know I wasn't young when I had Katie. Can we focus on the rest of it now?"

"It's good to see you haven't lost your fire," Andrew said with a smile, glancing at Sully for confirmation. He was half smiling, half looking worried out of his mind.

"Just tell me everything, Andrew." She squeezed Sully's hand, and he glanced at her, but her eyes were focused on the doctor.

"We were able to save the uterus, but I have to warn you that if you begin to hemorrhage heavily again in the next couple of days, we might have to act quickly." Michaela nodded in understanding. I need your consent to perform a hysterectomy if the situation should arise." Michaela glanced at Sully. He gave her short nod. Whatever it took to save her life.

"You have it."

"You're absolutely certain, Michaela?"

"Andrew, I think my childbearing years are pretty much over. Besides, even if they're not, Sully and I have six wonderful children. We might even be grandparents soon." She looked at him for any indication, but he just smiled and looked away. "What I'm saying, Andrew, is that…I've had my children. If that's what it takes…" Now there was a certain fear in her voice. She knew what came along with a hysterectomy. She knew very well what could happen, and the uneasiness began to settle in.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll make note of it in your chart. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"My children," Michaela replied. "I'd like to see them."

"They're all at Grace's. I'll tell them." Michaela nodded thankfully, and Andrew closed the door.

"I made the right decision, didn't I?" she finally asked Sully. Sully turned to her.

"What?"

"About the hysterectomy? You won't think less…"

"Michaela, hold on," he said firmly, "don't talk like that. Nothin' is gonna happen, and even if it does, the answer's no. I could never think less of you. You're an amazing, beautiful woman, and I'm lucky to have ya in my life." Tears filled Michaela's eyes at her husband's words. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I love you so much," she breathed, holding back the tears.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well? Why all the suspense? What are we supposed to call these little angels?" Grace asked, as she dropped off a basket full of food for the Sully family. Michaela giggled, as she cradled both babies in her arms. She was feeling much better just a few days after giving birth. She'd had no further complications, and she seemed to be healing well, but Andrew had strict orders for her to remain in bed for a while longer to ensure a full recovery. She was also to take much more time off of work, which saddened her, but at the same time, she was thrilled to be able to spend a little more time with her children, knowing and trusting completely that Andrew and Colleen could take care of things for a few weeks. Michaela and Sully's newest daughter seemed to be doing well too. No complications had arisen, so far, from the baby's lack of oxygen at birth.

"Well, it took us a few days," Sully pointed out, "but I think we found the right names."

"Well? What are they?" Brian asked.

"Yeah! We're dyin' here!" Katie piped in. "What're their names?" Sully and Michaela looked at one another.

"Well, I guess we should tell them," Michaela said softly, kissing the tops of her babies heads. Both little ones had only a little bit of the softest brown hair.

"You tell 'em," Sully urged with a proud smile.

"Everyone, I'd like to _officially_ introduce you to Lucille Charlotte Sully and Simon Josef Sully." She smiled. "Lucy and Simon." Everyone erupted into exciting chatter.

"After Uncle Daniel?" Katie asked.

"Yep," Sully replied. "After your grandpa and after my best friend."

"I like it," Brian pointed out. "Who's Lucy named after…besides ma?"

"Well, Charlotte, after your mother, yes," Michaela pointed out, "and Lucy…well, that's just a name I've always liked." Michaela smiled.

"Beautiful names, Dr. Mike," Graces said, her eyes welling with tears. Michaela smiled at her friend, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew how hard this was for Graces, who had come so close to motherhood but had ended up with only heartache.

"Thank you," Michaela said softly. "Sully and I do hope you and Robert E. will consider being their godparents as well…"

"We wouldn't want it any other way, Dr. Mike." Grace smiled, and she took little Lucy into her arms, while Michaela passed off Simon to Sully.

"Let's all give your ma some time to rest, alright?" Sully asked. Within a few minutes, Graces followed the children, and Michaela and Sully were left with their babies, while Colleen folded sheets in the corner. With a sigh, Michaela rested her head against the pillow.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Wonderful," she said softly, "though I can't wait until I can get out of bed and walk around."

"I'm sure you'll be able to in a few days, Ma. Andrew just wants to make sure everything's healing properly," Colleen assured her. Michaela looked over at her daughter.

"You've been very quiet, Colleen. Is everything alright?" Colleen swallowed hard and turned away to put the blankets in the wardrobe cabinet.

"I'm fine, Ma," Colleen assured her mother. "Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Colleen replied, unconvincingly. Michaela glanced at Sully, and he knew without needing to hear a word that he should leave and give the women some time to talk. So, he put the babies in their bassinet, and he left quietly. Colleen sensed her mother's eyes on her, so she turned from her task to look her in the eye.

"Come here, Colleen." Colleen made her way over to sit at Michaela's bedside. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Ma. I promise…"

"Colleen, I've been your mother long enough to know when something's bothering you. Is it something you need to work out with Andrew?"

"No. No, everything's fine with Andrew."

"Then what is it?" Michaela adjusted herself comfortably in the bed. "You can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Colleen replied, her shoulders slumping. "It's just…when you were on that table, I…I froze. I stopped being a doctor, and I was a daughter. I just…well, why, Ma? I mean, you've worked on me, on Brian, and Matthew. You don't freeze. Why did I freeze?"

"You came through it, Colleen. You took care of your brother and sister, and…"

"But I couldn't help you. If I can't even help my own mother when she needs me the most, what kind of a doctor am I?" Michaela reached out and touched her daughter's hand.

"You are a _good_ doctor, Colleen. You're establishing a name for yourself back in Boston. That has to say something. When Brian was staying with you and Andrew, he had nothing but positive things to report about your flourishing practice in his letters." Brian had moved back home just a few months ago, wanting to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life for a while. Colleen shook her head.

"I'm never going to be anything like you, Ma. You're a wife, a mother, and a doctor. I can barely juggle being a wife and a doctor. What am I going to do when I have children?"

"You'll manage, Colleen. You'll adjust. Things are never the same when a child enters the picture. But you'll be amazed at how flexible you'll become when it's time for you to once again balance your time so that you're able to do everything you want to do."

"It's overwhelming to think about."

"Of course it is. And it's overwhelming to experience…at first. But things will fall into place, I promise. Things happen for a reason, and you just have to keep that in mind when everything seems to be getting out of hand."

"I know, Ma. But I froze, and…"

"And it's natural when someone you love is on the table, but…"

"But you don't freeze, Ma."

"Oh, I do, Colleen. When Brian fell from that tree when he was a little boy, I froze so many times, worried that I couldn't do what I had to do to heal him. When Matthew was trapped in the mine, I froze, because my son was lying there, and there was a very real possibility that he could have died. I had to shut myself off as his mother for a few minutes to make the decision I had to make. When you had frostbite, I doubted myself. I didn't know if I was going to be able to save your hands. But I saved them, and I think they healed, because you were meant to be a doctor, Colleen." Colleen wiped a tear from her eye."

"I'm just afraid it'll happen again. What if it does, Ma?"

"If it does, you just have to tell yourself that you are a good doctor. You can do whatever it is you have to do." She smiled at her daughter, "You'll see."

"Thanks Ma," Colleen said quietly. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Sully smiled, as he stared across the room at his wife from his cot that night. She hadn't fallen asleep yet, and she noticed him watching her.

"What?" she asked with a curious grin.

"Nothin'."

"What?" she insisted. "Tell me."

"Nothin'. Just…thinkin' about how beautiful you look."

"Oh, now I know you're lying," she giggled. "I'm sure I look terrible."

"Not to me." Michaela rolled her eyes, as Sully got up and crossed the room. "Ya know, Michaela, I've been thinkin' about the arrangement at the house."

"Arrangement?"

"Sleepin' arrangement. Brian's in Colleen's old room until he decides he wants to go back to Boston. Katie's in Brian's old room. The babies'll be in Katie's old room when they're old enough."

"Right…" Michaela said slowly. "And?"

"Well, I was just thinkin' that when the kids get older, they might be kinda cramped up like that. I was thinkin' about addin' on to the house."

"Sully, what?" Michaela asked, wide-eyed. "Adding on? Can we afford that? With the hospital being built, and…"

"Your ma made sure that was all taken care of. I know you might wanna add some extra things, but that won't be for a long while. At least another year or two. I just wanna add on to give us more space. Maybe expand the livin' room a little. You know, we're gonna have grandkids someday. I know you always talk 'bout havin' the whole family together. If we keep expandin' as a family, we're gonna need a lot more room." Michaela smiled a little.

"I suppose that's true."

"What do ya say?"

"Hmm," Michaela said thoughtfully. "I say…it's a wonderful idea." She smiled, and Sully leaned in to kiss her.

"Things are just startin' Michaela. They're only gonna keep getting better from here on."

"Promise?"

"Yep. I promise."


End file.
